The present invention relates generally to a cooking device and its method of assembly, and more particularly to an improved gas grill for cooking food and the method of assembling same.
Gas grills are very popular for outdoor cooking. They generally comprise a cart, a firebox or cooking chamber, a cover for the firebox or cooking chamber, one or more gas burners, controls for the gas burners, lava rock or briquettes, one or more propane (gas) cylinders, cooking grid, side shelves or burners, and perhaps one or more warming racks. Numerous models exist in all types, styles, sizes and shapes. While some are pre-assembled, most must be assembled by the consumer or owner. The assembly of a gas grill can range from fairly easy to extremely difficult and normally are labor and tool intensive.
In a continuous effort to improve upon current designs and products, add new features, and ensure ease of assembly of the grill with minimum tools, the present invention was developed.
The assembly of the instant invention is structurally engineered such that it can be easily and rapidly assembled by a person having limited technical ability without the use of numerous tools and in a simplified manner. All that is needed to assemble the grill of the present invention is an open end wrench. The gas grill of the present invention has tremendous curb appeal with real advantages being in its simplistic assembly through the use of four externally threaded bolts.
The gas grill of the present invention is structurally engineered such that it can be easily and rapidly assembled by a person having limited technical ability without the use of numerous tools and in a simplified manner as only a single open end wrench is required during the assembly process.
The gas grill of the present invention in its preferred embodiment generally comprises a base or bottom shelf, four legs, four casters, a firebox, a main upper body, a burner assembly, a pivotable door or lid, a rock grate, briquette or lava rock, a cooking grid, one or more warming racks, two side shelves, one or more front panels, two side panels, a propane cylinder, and a valve assembly. The principal components of the preferred embodiment of the gas grill of the present invention can be easily assembled and held together by a few externally threaded bolts which pass through respective openings in the firebox, the main upper body, and internal threads in the upper end portions of the legs.
There is a real need for a gas grill that can be easily assembled by a person of limited technical ability and that does not require a lot of tools to assemble same. The gas grill of the present invention fulfills these needs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas grill that can be easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled without the need for many tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas grill wherein it major components can be rapidly assembled by an inexperienced person with limited technical ability.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gas grill whose major components are assembled and held together by a plurality of threaded bolts passing through openings therein.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.